geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Han GD/All Nine Circle Levels by date
I mean nine circle demons Update 1.1 (September 28) - Added three new levels; Dark Angels, Butiti II and Idols Update 1.2 (October 1) - Added 5 new levels; Cataclysm, Ultimate Demon Mix, The Nightmare Realm, Nightmare Realm II and Future Funk Update 1.3 (October 2) - Added . new levels; Burning Hell, , Final Epilogue, Hallucinations, Obscurum, Aftermath, Hellish Aspect, I Can't Fix You, Flap, Rain Hell and Dank Travle Remind me: Rearmed (KrmaL), The Ultimate Phase (Andromeda), Supersonic (ZeneticAlpha), AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (RoiMousti) {| class="article-table" !Level Name !Creator(s), Publisher, helped rate it and Verifier !Difficulty (by demon) !Soundtrack !ID !Rating |- |Update 1.9 |- |Nine Circles |Zobros | 10 |NK - Nine Circles |4284013 |featured |- |Fairydust |SuperPizzaLuigi || 10 |NK - Fairydust |5310094 |featured |- |The Realistic |Softable || 10 |NK – 211 |6664095 |featured |- |Figures |Glittershroom || 10 |NK – Figures |6892453 |featured |- |Jawbreaker |ZenthicAlpha || 10 |NK - Jawbreaker |6939821 |featured |- |Astronaut 13 |Minesap || 10 |NK – Astronaut 13 RMX |6988264 |featured |- |Headrush |Itz Toxic + MaxiS9 || 10 |NK – Headrush |6996731 |featured |- |Classic |CompleXx || 10 |NK – Classical |7002072 |featured |- |Silhouette |Havok || 10 |NK – Figures |7018102 |featured |- |Poltergeist |GW AnDRomedA || 10 |NK - Poltergeist |7054561 |featured |- |Problematic |Dhafin || 10 |NK – Problematic |7116121 |featured |- |Classical |darkzz || 10 |NK – Classical |7203561 |Rated |- |Classical |RayOriens || 10 |NK – Classical |7294616 |Rated |- |Evil |lIDeaychawooIl + SrGuillester || 10 |NK – Evil |7614092 |featured |- |Fear Me |CrisPy Dash || 10 |NK – Fear Me (NGADm entry) |7705437 |featured |- |Down Bass |Valyrie + TheRealSneaky + RedUniverse || 10 |NK – Bass Down Low RMX |8147005 |featured |- |Sine Wavs (Dorami) |TheRealDorami || 10 |NK – Sine Wavs |8723596 |featured |- |Butterfly Effect |Linco || 10 |Viewtifulday – My Future |9608518 |featured |- |Golden Hope |Terron || 10 |AeronMusic – Sour Cream (Previously: Skrillex and Nero - MONSTA Holdin' Remix) |9682304 |featured |- |Crimson Clutter |RedUniverse || 10 |NK – Sweet Dreams |9700312 |featured |- |Space Circles |SUOMI || 10 |NK – Spaceman |9864147 |featured |- |Paracosm Circles |N1X0 || 10 |Xtrullor - Paracosm |10197026 |featured |- |Ultimate Demon Mix (P) |Zobros || 10 |TMM43 - Ultimate Destruction |10229235 |featured |- |Sharp Minor |Giron David + aSonicMen || 10 |NK – Ill Sharp Minor |10312917 |featured |- |Catastrophic |TheOne21 || 10 |NK – Problematic |10789222 |featured |- |Sweet Dreams |TrueAspiral || 10 |NK – Sweet Dreams |10807587 |featured |- |Windy Circles |KeiAs || 10 |TheFatRat – Windfall |10890011 |Rated |- |Solar Circles |D4rkGryf || 10 |Jumper – (j) Solar Wind |10972106 |featured |- |Update 2.0 |- |Ultra Paracosm |Rulas || 10 |Xtrullor – Paracosm |11588490 |Rated |- |Ultra Fairydust |iIiRulasiIi || 10 |NK – Fairydust |12073525 |featured |- |Crying Souls |Knobbelboy + Geomania || 10 |Xtrullor – Cry |12423506 |featured |- |Ultra Circles |iIiRulasiIi || 10 |NK – Nine Circles |12568393 |featured |- |Infinite Circles |Startor || 10 |TheFatRat – Infinite Power |13037894 |Rated |- |Infinite Circles v2 |GMDomy || 10 |TheFatRat – Infinite Power |13114485 |Rated |- |The RealistiK |SeveranceD || 10 |Xtrullor - Cry |13510597 |Rated |- |Infernity |Jo2000 || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |13530154 |featured |- |SuperNova |Motu || 10 |Xtrullor – Supernova |13575944 |Rated |- |Antique Circles |LmAnubis || 10 |NK – Jawbreaker |13641664 |featured |- |Nine Circles XII |Rustam || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |13703326 |featured |- |Ultimate Circles |SUOMI || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |13704546 |featured |- |End of the Circles |Serponge || 10 |DJ Jo - This Game RMX Off Vocal |13859794 |featured |- |Retro Circles |Nacho21 || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |14000484 |featured |- |Invisible Light |Nacho21 || 10 |NK – Blacklight |14019412 |featured |- |Circulatum |Ellixium + Xaverious || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |14030404 |featured |- |AnotherCircles |Zyzyx || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |14309230 |featured |- | |Allan || 10 |Mafia Pineapple – Genesis |14321727 |featured |- |Paracosm XII |FaKob || 10 |Xtrullor – Paracosm |14960319 |featured |- |Dark Angels |GDTheTatiq || 10 |F-777 - Dark Angel |15263276 |featured |- |Circles Evolution |Findexi || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |16080606 |featured |- | |Knobbelboy + RLOL || 10 |DJ Nate - The Beginning of Time |17217389 |featured |- |Blacklight |PanMan || 10 |NK – Blacklight |17796070 |featured |- |Future Circles |KeiAs || 10 |Xtrullor – I Like Your Face |21306256 |featured |- |Trump Circles |Rlol (publisher), Axxorz, Moufi, Gibbon, Darwin, and Titi || 10 |Steampianist – Great Trump Wall |26245696 |featured |- |Flat Major |Endlevel + Temporum + Metalface221 || 10 |NK – Ill Sharp Minor |26441161 |featured |- |Sonic Wave |Cyclic + lSunix || 10 |F-777 – Sonic Blaster |26681070 |Rated |- |Update 2.1 |- |Bausha Vortex |Pennutoh + Temporum || 10 |NK – Fracture |30380566 |featured |- |The Secret Box |Metalface221 || 10 |Zanzlez – The Secret Box (Spongebob Remix) |33405303 |featured |- |Pulsar |Akari + Zhander || 10 |Mafia Pineapple – The Cosmos |36099108 |Epic |- |Nine CircleX |Viprin + Zobros + Rustam + MaxiS9 || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |36522386 |Epic |- |Power |Toxyc + Netrin || 10 |NK – Headrush |36831819 |Rated |- |Despacito Circles |Terron + Kips + Darwin || 10 |Dex Arson – Ground Zero (Actual Song: Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee – Despacito) |39495014 |featured |- The List {| class="article-table" !Level Name !Creator(s), Publisher, helped rate it and Verifier !Difficulty (by demon) !Soundtrack !ID !Rating |- |Update 1.9 |- |Cataclysm |Ggb0y | 10 |Dimrain47 - At The Speed Of Light |3979721 |featured |- |The Nightmare Realm |Blaireswip || 10 |Deemo R - The Final Phase |7930156 |featured |- |Rain Hell (p) ||SwagzZilla| || 10 |DJ Nate - Rain |9029807 |Featured |- |Hellish Aspect (P) |MidNight || 10 |NK - Nine Circles |9429331 |featured |- |Hallucinations (P) |ASonicMen + Terron + Cardium + Andromeda + Ludicrous + Mazl + Phantom X + Rob Buck + DarkZ + Nox + XCY-7 + TriAxis + Seedot + Killer + RandomGamer || 10 |TheColdSpirit - The Hallucinations |10047384 |featured |- |Update 2.0 |- |Burning Hell (P) |Killing Time || 10 |Dimrain47 - At The Speed of Light |11467164 |Featured |- |Nightmare Realm II (P) |Blaireswip + Ashes || 10 |Waterflame - Haunted Woods (Actual Song: Makou - Hamsin) |12813851 |(IDK) |- |Nine Deaths (p) |RespectVG || 10 |Xtrullor – NK Nine Circles Remix |13281254 |featured |- |Aftermath (P) |Satcho + Exenity || 10 |Dimrain47 - At The Speed of Light |25610878 |featured |- |Obscurum (P) |Bryan1150 || 10 |Boom Kitty - Bass Knight |16156623 |Featured |- |Final Epilogue (P) |Pennutoh + Failure444 || 10 |xKore - Showdown |28231603 |featured |- |Update 2.1 |- |Butiti II (P) |JonathanGD || 10 |Meganeko - Milkshake |37259527 |Epic |- |I Can't Fix You (P) |BlackDough | 10 |TheLivingTombstone - I Can't Fix You |38005686 |Epic |- |Dank Travle (P) |RoiMousti || 10 |Prevok - BobbleHeads--_--(4:20) |40752788 |featured |- |Future Funk (P) |JonathanGD || 10 |LemKujja - What's a Future Funk? |44062608 |epic |- |Idols (P) |Sei.un + GeometryTom + HoshiKido + Oasiz + FarDreamer + ZedAurum + Bermard + XUranoX + ZafkielGD + Diriswan97 + Auntex+ Axdrel + Dorami || 10 |Kolkain - Catalyze (Actual Song: Virtual Riot - Idols |48175126 |Featured |- |Flap (P) |Terron, Allan, Alkali, Shocksidian, Serponge, Dudex, Namtar, SlimJim, FerdeFunky, mbed, TheDevon, Luqualizer, Disp, ChaSe, KrmaL, loserchik67, Deltablu, Ryder, Zhander, Echonox, Koolboom, Mazl, Drakaglin, G4lvatron, Codex, me, Samifying, GcanitoV, Kips, Edicts, Jayuff, Diimon, Orca SN, Spu7Nix, Samoht, Vlacc, GDSpeed, Darwin, Goose, Thomartin, Blaireswip, Erdyuri, Lumpy, Michigun, Raketti, Optical, Skitten, StubbyPinata, Koreaqwer, Xnail, F3lixsram, Hinds, Aquatias, pasiblitz, Rustam, Azertiop, Vultra, weoweoteo, Motleyorc, Etzer, Nox, Mabby, S1l3nce, SirHadoken, Pause, AirForce, Berkoo, Vermillion, Aeon Air, DesTicY, xcy7, RyanAB, nasgubb, Ninjukin, Havok, Evasium, TamaN, Cobalt, Giron, BoldStep, Jovc, EpicLucas, TrusTa, Datchet || 10 |TheDevon - Yes | 48657679 |Featured |- Pseudocircles {| class="article-table" !Level Name !Creator(s), Publisher, helped rate it and Verifier !Difficulty (by demon and my opinion) !Soundtrack !ID |- Update 1.9 |- |Dex Arson |Xovak || |Dex Arson - Round 2 |6962020 |- |Forward |Makifei || |NIGHTkilla - Forward |9889110 |- |Update 2.0 |- |Ultra Fear Me |Rulas + TheRealPhoenix || or |NIGHTkilla - Fear Me |13845795 |- |Update 2.1 |- |Hyper Paracosm |Viruz + TheRealSneaky + EndLevel || |NIGHTkilla ft. Jrounds - Truth or Dare |42117203 |- |Arctic Lights |Viruz + EndLevel || |NIGHTkilla - Untitled Beat |46184758 |- Unrated Demon Nine Circles Category:Blog posts